Birthdays and Boys
by Seventeenth Shenanigan
Summary: Side story to Revelations. Pit has a few surprises planned for Kuro's birthday, and so does Kuro...


**Hello world! I AM BACK. Even though most of you probably hate me now for not updating...but I will never, never, upload a story that's not completed, even if this means a ridiculously long wait between stories. BUT ANYWAY. This here is a side story to Revelations and is 100% PWP, except there's no actual sex in this one sorry...but if you want a second chappie, which I have ideas for (cough cake and Pit's revenge cough), please review and tell me! Thankies to the peeps that reviewed and faved Revelations!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these smexy boys..  
><strong>

**Warnings: Bondage, yaoi (boy x boy), lime, extreme unrealistic-ness, slight cursing, and a bit of fluff. Oh, and twincest. And possibly horrible narration. But anyway.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning sun woke Pit, and he turned with a groan and groped for the clock. Behind him, Kuro stirred, his arms still wrapped around Pit's waist from last night's activities, and drowsily kissed the spot between his shoulder and neck. "Mornin'," he murmured into peachy skin.<p>

Suddenly Pit jolted upright. "No way!" Kuro muttered something, but Pit didn't hear. He threw back the covers and ran for the door.

"It's too early for you to be so hyper," Kuro groaned after glancing at the clock, covering his eyes with an arm.

Pit had been busily pulling on clothes when he noticed the dried mess all over his front and grimaced. Quickly pulling the clothes off again, he informed pertly, "Don't make judgments when you don't know everything." He sat down to capture Kuro in a breath-taking kiss. "Birthday boy," he whispered. Pit laughed teasingly as he slipped away just before Kuro could grab him for a longer kiss and dashed to the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of running water reached Kuro's ears.

Still not fully awake, Kuro stumbled after his lover. "When he become such a tease?" he grumbled. Not that he was complaining, of course. Wrenching open the bathroom door and kicking it shut, he climbed under the warm water behind his lover and slumped forward onto Pit's shoulder with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around his waist again and pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Pit shivered and turned around with a frown. "Bad Kuro. Birthday sex comes after the presents."

The mention of presents seemed to wake Kuro up a bit. "Presents?" Then he grinned slyly. "Do they involve you scantily clad in any way, shape, or form?"

Pit turned bright red. "I-I'm not telling you anything about your p-presents, s-so don't bother asking!" He gave one last attempt at a glare and reached for the shampoo. Quickly forgetting his embarrassment, Pit poured a generous amount of the stuff into his hand and rubbed it into Kuro's hair. "Now, listen. I have a lot of stuff to do today at home, so you have to go out for a while, and I'll call you when you can come back, okay?" Sensing a complaint, he paused. "If I hear you whine, no presents for you, understand?"

Kuro pouted but knew he would comply. The rest of the shower went by surprisingly innocently, and after breakfast, another innocent matter, Pit almost literally kicked him out the door. "Remember, no coming back before I call you!"

"Does that mean it's okay for me to go cruising?" Kuro called.

Pit froze, shot a "No!" over his shoulder, and slammed the door. Kuro chuckled; he loved teasing his lover. He started down the street, whistling.

* * *

><p>Pit slammed the door, flushed and annoyed. Kuro was such a meanie, always teasing him like that! Although he knew Kuro would never seriously go cruising now that he had Pit, he couldn't help but get jealous at the thought of Kuro with another person.<p>

But today wasn't the day to worry about these things, especially with their parents out on another trip. Today, Pit thought with a grin, was going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, Kuro got a text on his cell from Pit, telling him he could come back now. He immediately stopped whatever he was doing (which happened to be walking down a street and flirting with random girls) and headed back the way he came. Within five minutes, he was there. He noticed the door was ever so slightly open and pushed it open all the way. If Kuro did nosebleeds, he would have bled to death instantly. Pit stood there in a maid outfit, black stockings up to mid-thigh held up by garters, a collar, the skirt one of the shortest he'd ever seen and so poofy he could practically see his underwear, and the top sleeveless, frilly, and button-down. Kuro couldn't wait to take that shirt off. Should he rip it open, or should he do it button by button, torturing his poor uke ever so sweetly?<p>

"Okaerinasai, Goshojin-sama," Pit murmured, the perfect maid (Welcome back, Master). It was all Kuro could do not to jump him right then and there. Who cares if the door was still open, he wanted sex. Just looking at Pit so submissive and...good gods, was he wearing black lacy panties? Pit had went to close the door and stumbled on one of the shoes lying there. He'd bent down to put it somewhere where he wouldn't trip over it and given Kuro a direct shot of his underwear. Kuro drooled and his erection became more prominent in his jeans.

Pit gently closed the door, turned the lock, and bowed slightly. "Goshojin-sama, would you like to eat lunch in the kitchen or your room?"

Doing it in the kitchen was nice, all those foods as props, but Kuro had certain surprises hiding in his room that he hadn't used yet, and this was the perfect opportunity. "No food yet. Just wait outside my door until I call you in."

"Hai," Pit murmured and followed his master-for-the-day until they stood outside Kuro's room. "Remember, no peeking," Kuro purred in Pit's ear before slipping into his room, purposely leaving the door open a crack. Forcing his erection down, he took out a tray (from somewhere) and began placing an assortment of toys on it: a cock ring, a blindfold, a pair of wide handcuffs, a collection of marbles, an egg-shaped vibrator with an extra long string, three jingle bells, and of course a bottle of lube. Discreetly he turned the crank next to his bed to lower a hook from the ceiling. He caught movement at the space he'd left between the door and the frame, smirked, and moved away as if he found something else to put on the tray. He crept behind the door where Pit couldn't see him and yanked the door open.

Pit knew he was caught and braced himself for what punishment he'd get. Instead, Kuro grabbed him by the waist, pulled him flush, and said seductively, "My my, aren't we being a bad boy today, _Pit_." He whispered the last word in said brunette's ear and felt him shiver. "Now I'm going to have to punish you." Another shudder ran through Pit's body, and Kuro began gently biting the side of his neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey but enough to make Pit wrap his arms around his neck and tilt his head back for more.

Kuro chuckled. "Quite a horny one, ne, MEIDO(Maid)-kun?" He nibbled the shell of Pit's ear and was rewarded by the breathy _Nngh_ that sounded in his ear. His hand traveled from Pit's waist to under his skirt and began massaging his butt. Pit arched and gave a silent _Ah_, which Kuro took advantage of to slip his tongue in and explore. He swallowed an incoming moan and lead him back to the bed, sitting down while Pit stood and breaking the kiss. He watched the trail of saliva break and kissed down his chest to Pit's right nipple, already hard enough to feel through the shirt.

Pit moaned and tightened his hands in silky black locks. Kuro's saliva had dampened the shirt, and when he moved onto its twin, the cool air against the moistened area made him shiver. "K-Kuro..."

The raven paused in his ministrations and glared mock-sternly at him. "How dare you call me by my name. Your master's going to have to punish you for that." He ripped open the shirt, took the hardened nub between his teeth, and tugged.

"Hya! Mm...aa...ahn! Da-Dame(don't, no more, something along those lines)...G-Goshojin-sama!" Kuro groaned. It was such a turn-on hearing Pit call him Master like that. He had to remind himself that Pit needed punishing before he lost control and fucked him senseless. While marking Pit's chest, Kuro inconspicuously took the cuffs from the tray and put them on Pit's wrists. He laced their fingers together and sucked on his uke's neck as a cover to lift his hands and slide the chain onto the hook conveniently placed above Pit's head.

When Kuro removed his hands, Pit tried to reach for him but found that he couldn't. He looked up in confusion and saw the cuffs on the hook. "What the..."

Kuro had slowly stood up as he sexed him up and smirked. "Punishment for being a bad boy, Pit." He dropped to his knees and spread his thighs. Pit shivered at the touch, and the coil in his gut tightened even more. Kuro chuckled. "Already so hard, MEIDO-kun? It was only a little foreplay. If you keep this up, you'll run out of cum by the time I'm done with you." He watched as the promise of so much fun made the trapped cock twitch in anticipation and couldn't resist rubbing his face against it. Pit bucked, and Kuro gave the covered tip a placating little kiss. He dragged his tongue up from the base to the head, dampening the cloth, and planted wet kisses all along the length on his way down. Taking one of Pit's balls out of the panties and into his mouth, he sucked on it like it was a piece of candy before letting it go with a pop and giving the same treatment to the other one. Going further down, he lightly trailed over Pit's perineum and gently flicked the tip of his tongue over his covered entrance. This time when Pit bucked, Kuro pulled away and smirked up at him. At the loss of contact, Pit pushed his hips towards Kuro's face and whined, "Kuro..."

Kuro's smirk turned into a feral grin. "Bad maid, breaking the rules yet again. This time, I will not let you off lightly." He stood up, grabbing the blindfold, and whispered, "It's time to play." Quickly he slid the blindfold over Pit's eyes and tied it before pulling him flush and slowly, slowly unzipping the maid costume and ripping it off, leaving Pit clad in only his panties. Pit didn't like the absolute darkness and struggled in vain, trying to get Kuro to take the blindfold off. "Ku-Goshojin-sama, onegaishimasu (please), take this blindfold off!"

Kuro Frenched him to shut him up and tsked, "Don't you know that with the removal of a sense, the others grow more sensitive? Increased sensitivity can be lots of fun, ne," he ghosted his hands down Pit's sides and felt him tremble "MEIDO-kun?" On the last word, Kuro's voice dropped to a dark seductive tone, not that Pit needed any encouragement in that area. He took a silky smooth butt-cheek in each hand and fondled them, pulling on the elastics of the panties and letting them snap back sharply. Pit bit his lip to stifle the light moan that came out and searched around for Kuro's lips. Kuro granted him that much and slipped his hands under the panties to his puckered entrance. Pit's member began to leak as Kuro rubbed his finger across the quivering bud, and Pit arched back, wanting to feel those lithe digits inside of him.

Kuro decided to be mean and pulled back and away from his poor uke yet again and slipped around to whisper in his ear from behind, "Ah ah ah, bad maid, trying to get yourself off like that. Another punishment's been added to the list."

Pit protested, "But-"

Kuro stuck two fingers in his mouth and licked his lips when Pit began sucking on them. "No protests, understand?" A moan was his only answer, and he smirked. "Good boy." Taking his fingers out of that delicious cavern, he began moving them down Pit's chest, gently rolling a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Pit gave a little mewl while Kuro kissed down his back, his hand coming with him, to those damn sexy black panties. He couldn't resist the opportunity to tease and began alternating licks and prods to the covered opening as his hand gave ghost touches to the straining erection.

Pit groaned. He was going insane from the lack of actual action and begged, "_Please_, Kuro, stop being such a fucking tease!" _Almost __there__,_ Kuro thought. _Only__ one__ more __breaking__ of __the __rules__, __and __then __the__ real __fun__'__ll __start__._

Kuro tsked. "Such dirty language, MEIDO-kun. I'm disappointed in you. I"m going to have to punish you for that as well. Do you know how many punishments you've accumulated?" He began peeling Pit's underwear down his butt first, revealing peachy globes to nip and mark, then pulled the front down, making sure to tug the head of Pit's erection down and let it bounce back up, pearls of pre-cum flying in the air. Pit gave a little _Nnn_ and tried to push his now bare behind into Kuro's face, his underwear stuck around his spread knees. Responding to the unspoken plea, Kuro kissed the puckered entrance and slid his tongue over it before plunging it into Pit's passage.

Pit groaned in relief and writhed as Kuro's tongue twisted inside of him, and a hand stroking his erection made him jerk his hips. Kuro unconsciously rubbed the tip of Pit's member with his thumb and felt Pit's body spasm as he came, his inner walls clenching around Kuro's tongue before he pulled it out. Pit's knees buckled and he hung limply from his handcuffs, a fine layer of sweat making his skin glisten. With self control he didn't know he possessed, Kuro managed not to unzip his pants and fuck Pit senseless into next week and instead distracted himself with the news that his uke had broken another rule, and he could finally implement all his toys. Kuro untied the blindfold, it having served its purpose, and stroked Pit's face with gentle fingertips. "Pit," he crooned, "wake up, my dear. I haven't finished with you yet."

Pit blearily opened his eyes and murmured, "Goshojin-sama..." Kuro replied by pulling him close and kissing lazily but deeply, making sparks flicker through his system. When they broke apart, his seme gazed heatedly at him and whispered, "You have no idea how hot that makes me."

Pit chuckled. "Actually, I think I do, love," he said, referring to the rock-hard, still trapped length poking his limp one.

Kuro gave a little snort of amusement and nuzzled the side of Pit's neck, abandoning (for now) the charade of master and maid and giving in to the romantic mood. "I am a tad overdressed, aren't I," he said contemplatively.

Pit arched into his touch and suggested, "Mmm...would you like me to help you with that?" A clink from above reminded him that he was cuffed, and the brunette frowned. "Once you get these cuffs off of me, that is."

Kuro laughed and reached up to undo the cuffs. He caught Pit's hands and entwined their fingers, bringing him in for another kiss and placing Pit's hands on his hips at the base of his shirt. He pulled his hands free and cupped Pit's face. "Aren't you going to help me?" he breathed against Pit's lips. Pit didn't reply but started pushing Kuro's shirt up his torso. His fingers traced over the multitude of scars on Kuro's torso, shivers racing down Kuro's spine as he brushed over the more sensitive ones. When his hands reached Kuro's shoulders, Kuro obligingly lifted his arms and allowed Pit to slide the shirt over his head. Once off, Pit chucked the shirt off to one side, not caring where it landed, pushed Kuro onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, his panties kicked off sometime ago.

Kuro lay there contentedly, letting his uke have his way with him. For now, he thought lazily, enjoying the show. Pit gestured for him to move further up, and Kuro scooted so that his legs were on the bed and he reached the head of the bed. Pit moved with him on his hands and knees, a seductive sway to his hips. He sat down so that their erections were aligned and leaned down for a kiss, his fingers splayed and tracing Kuro's chest. Kuro slid his palms up the back of Pit's legs and cupped his butt, giving a gentle squeeze now and then. Pit broke the kiss with a moan and started kissing and licking his way down Kuro's front.

Kuro, being the mischievous spirit that he is, discreetly took the remaining toys from the bedstand and slowly sat up as Pit moved lower and climbed in between his legs, having undone his pants and shed them along with his boxers. He set the toys next to him on either side and growled in approval as Pit freed his erection from its long confinement. His thighs jerked when Pit suddenly took him into his mouth, and a hand fisted itself in chocolate locks, trying to control his twin's enthusiastic activities. "Pit...slow down," Kuro gritted out. To his credit, Pit did slow down, going from full blown suction and tongue massages to light nibbles, licks, and gentle strokes.

"Why?" Pit purred, rubbing his cheek against the rod in his hands. Kuro unclenched his jaw and tried to get his breath back.

"You...are such...an evil child," Kuro glared. Pit only smiled angelically up at him and resumed his coddling. "I am so going to get you for that." The growl held a promise. Pit just leisurely traced the vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue, ending up at the tip and lightly sucking on the head.

Kuro's horny side sprung up again, and he quietly lubed up his fingers. Seeing how his uke was currently focused on loving him like a lollipop, he reached out a hand and rubbed a finger against his entrance. Pit flinched, and Kuro smirked. "What's wrong?" Another stroke prompted a moan against the base of his cock, and Kuro excruciatingly slowly pushed past the ring of muscle, making Pit tremble in want. "What's this? Want more?"

Pit gave a little whimper. "Kuro...more...deeper..."

Kuro roughly shoved his finger in a little deeper and began pumping it in and out, each insertion going a little farther in. Pit cried out and arched his back, trying to get more of that pleasure, but Kuro stopped his motions and tsked. "You're going to have to work for any more, my dear MEIDO-KUN." Kuro tilted Pit's face up with his other hand, reveling in the lust-filled expression on his face, and whispered seductively, " Understand?"

Pit panted and swallowed dryly. An assertive and demanding Kuro was just so _hot_... "Hai, Goshojin-sama," he breathed. With that infuriatingly arousing smirk of his, Kuro removed his hand. Pit pushed himself up shakily onto his elbows and knees and began sucking once more. Kuro's smirk widened, and his finger retracted a bit before sinking fully into Pit's passage. Pit couldn't stop a moan and felt Kuro yank him up onto his knees and pull him close, his finger still in Pit's ass. He latched onto a pink nub as a second finger joined the first, Pit's wanton moans filling the air as they reached in and prodded his prostate.

A few drops of cum hit Kuro's front, giving an indication of just how close Pit was to cumming, so Kuro used his free hand to grab the cock ring and fasten it on the throbbing erection before him. A keen of protest revealed what Pit thought of this new development, and he gasped, "O-Onegai, Goshojin-sama, let me-ah!-come...please..." (P-Please, Master...)

Kuro tsked, "Such a slut you are, MEIDO-KUN, cumming from only two fingers up your hungry little hole." He ignored his pleas and focused on softening Pit's opening. Despite his actions and demeanor, he wasn't the type to be uncaring and hurtful to his love. Glancing out of he corner of his eye, he estimated the size of the vibrating egg and the bells and judged Pit loose enough. He let go of the nipple between his teeth and, after much internal debate, picked up the egg. He touched it to Pit's entrance just to savor the light shudder the contact caused before pushing it in.

Pit arched with a gasp, hands tightening in ebony locks. Kuro kept moving it further in until he knew it to be just above Pit's prostate and pulled his fingers out with a wet schlup. Pit bit his lip to stifle his moan; every time he moved, the egg would just brush his prostate, sending little sparks of pleasure through his veins. Kuro's breath deepened at the look of desperate restrained pleasure, and he moved back a little to pull him down and around.

Pit looked at him dazedly, finding himself pressed against his twin's broad chest with a throbbing length pressed against his back, and murmured, "What was that for?"

Kuro ran his nose up the back of his neck and smirked. "I want you to watch as I shove these bells up your asshole." Pit's eyes widened, but before he could utter a sound, a sphere was pushed inside of him and all he could do was cling to Kuro and whimper. A hand tilted his head down and held him there as he watched, transfixed, as a second, third intrusion follow the first, grinding against the other bells and forcing them deeper into him. It was strangely erotic, watching Kuro's fingers force something into him. Pit threw his head back when he felt them hit his prostate, and the fingers withdrew from his body, leaving him shaking and painfully hard.

A gentle caress of lips on his cheek grounded him, and Kuro let his hands wander over Pit's front as he brought him back from the white haze of bliss. "Pit? You alright?" A trembling hand pulling his head down further for a hungry kiss answered his question. Dark eyes followed the bridge of saliva that connected his lips to kiss-swollen yet still so inviting ones and closed again as Kuro lapped up that little connection and laid the groundwork for another one. Pulling back only when air was a must-have, the raven murmured, "Your punishment, MEIDO-kun, is to get these bells," fingers brushed over his entrance, "out using only your stomach muscles. This punishment will test your sexual endurance. As a fair warning, I will be removing your cock ring, so you have to do it without cumming, hear? And who knows, there may be a few...rewards along the way." Kuro teasingly brushed over Pit's impossibly hard erection before unsnapping the cock ring and putting it aside. Putting his lips to the sensitive neck, he whispered, "You may begin."

Pit tried; he really did. It was just that every time he moved, the bells would jingle and send those damned vibrations up his spine, not to mention the bells grinding together when he tried to push them out. Kuro didn't help matters, either. After much struggle and holding-back of orgasms, the first bell popped out with a ring. Kuro's hands stopped their wanderings and waited as a panting Pit tried to regain his breath. "That's one," he murmured. _Only__ two__ more__ to__ go__,_ Pit thought sarcastically, or as sarcastically as one could while holding back yet another orgasm. Kuro's next words made him freeze.

"I think you deserve a reward."

Pit convulsed as the egg within him buzzed excitedly over his prostate. The coil in his gut cracked under the onslaught of pleasure, and the brunette desperately tried to push it back down. A few seconds later, his failure was punctuated by a scream of abandon and one, two, three spurts of thick semen, one of which shot up to his chin. But under all this, he heard the most wonderful sound in the world: a guttural moan of his name, like a cry of worship, accompanied by a hot wetness on his back. Dazed, he took an inventory and found the bells and vibrator on the bed in between his legs, still wet from his insides. Huh. His spasms must have forced them out.

With a sigh of contentment, he leaned back onto Kuro's broad chest and promptly passed out.

Kuro pouted. Now he wouldn't get to use his last toy; Pit had specifically prohibited that. Then he grinned. Pit hadn't said anything about taking him while he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
